The Change
by LoveAndPiracy
Summary: A young guy schooling in Paris finds a surprise at a party, and everything he knew changed around him. Original character from original story plucked out and placed in the world of Peeps. Read more inside.
1. This Is What Happened

**Alright!! So this is a crossover of sorts. I've decided as a project for summer, to write a crossover story for each of my favorite books with a character from an original story I've written. This guy, whose name will later be revealed, is superhuman already. It's pretty complicated, so pay attention:**

**This original story is a spin-off of a fanficiton story. So most of the characters are sons and daughters of well-known superheroes. Confused? Just read (and review).**

_

* * *

I felt the change in me happen immediately._

It was on my way back from school, on the plane to New York. It was a week since that crazy party I and a bunch of other college student had gone to. I'm sure that's when it happened. I'd never been to a party like that before; constant flashing lights, loud electronic music, half understanding what the heck was going on, but having the time of my life. I'm sure everyone there was totally stoned. There were _so many people _there... it was packed, but somehow we found a way to dance. Call it a mosh pit, even.

There were these two girls and a guy. They moved like nothing I'd ever seen, like animals. They had an almost scary gracefulness in the craziness of the party. I was trying not to pay attention, just drinking along with a few others. But then one of the girls grabbed me and basically made me dance with her. Her eyes were like a cat's, and her canines were pointier than normal. I didn't think much of it, Paris was a new place, and maybe cosmetic surgery fads were different over here. But then she _looked_ at me, those creepy gold eyes locked on mine, and I was pretty much paralyzed to do anything else but dance. Something flickered in her eyes and she grabbed me with her to-sharp nails and _kissed_ me. It was very ouchy and for a second I was sure she was trying to eat me, but after a very forceful few seconds, she'd let go. She whispered _"Désolé. Bon goût."_ Then she turned and left with the other two creepy ones. I just stood there, stupefied in the middle of the dance floor.

Over the next few days I started feeling weird. I couldn't sleep very well and the night seemed clearer. I started to go out more at night, my new night-vision guiding me. I thought it was cool, maybe some new power my dad never told me about.

But then I started craving meat. You see, in French cuisine, there is some crazy stuff like beef patties sautéed and pretty much raw. I never tried those things before but after the party, I did. I couldn't resist. I figured it was just some weird late growth spurt and I was empty on protein.

I felt weird, like a junky hyped up on some weird messed-with drug. I was always shaking, eyes wide. I couldn't sleep. And on the plane home, I noticed I was getting stronger. I broke the storage door while trying to close it. I wasn't even trying that hard. Right about then I knew something was up. I didn't think I could get any stronger, what with my every-day working out, AND the occasional super-ing, AND my genetic build. I thought I was sick, but the only think that seemed sickly was my faster-than-normal heart rate. And I was sweating a lot.

I decided to ignore it, since it wasn't anything big.

* * *

**And how wrong you were, buddy!!**

**Haha. I know it's (redonkulously)short, but I cut it off here to add some mystery to it. I know it's confusing, but it will come clear later. More people will be introduced, the plot will show itself. Chapters will come quickly, because I've decided to make them short.  
**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Homecoming

"_ETHANNN!!!!" _

Mandy ran up and jumped in my arms, making me drop my bags everywhere. She wasn't heavy or anything (Mandy's never heavy) but she's very fast.

"Ohmigod I missed youuu…" she said into my neck. I kissed her and hugged her back.

"I missed you too." I smiled. She continued to hug me, nearly choking me, but I didn't really care. I really had missed her.

"Geez, Mandy, he just got back and you're already jumping his bones."

I put her down to give Sam a hug. Sam is my cousin, and we've always been friends. She's kind of gothy, too. She's really agile and has the senses of a cat.

"Dude, you smell weird, are you okay?" She said, her nose wrinkling a bit.

I decided I wouldn't share the weird stuff that was happening to me for awhile. "I'm just homesick. "

We went back to my loft south of downtown and they helped me unpack. Mandy had taken care of the place while I was in Paris, since she kind of lived there. She's my girlfriend, if you haven't figured that out yet.

"It felt like you were gone forever. It took everything in my not to fly over," she gushed, sitting on my bed and folding up shirts.

Sam snorted. "It did, I stopped her a few times."

I laughed. "Nice."

By fly, Mandy didn't mean a plane. She was the daughter of a widely-known superhero from another planet, and his powers were passed down to her. Like all my friends. Both my parents were superheroes, but my mother was killed 'in action' when I was 15. I have a little sister, Penny, and she's got powers as well. But she's turned into a bit of a rebel, so I won't talk about her much. My other friend, Jason, is the kid of two meteor-shower infected supers. He and Sam date off and on. I could tell she'd been with him recently because I could smell him on her skin. I never had a good sense of smell, though.

When I was thinking of them, I kept getting little pangs. I put it off as homesickness. I guess I missed the norm more than I thought I did. I kept getting the same little pinches in my nervous system while I was putting things away. Like the familiarity of my own loft was rubbing me the wrong way. It even felt weird to be in New York again, as if the skyline view and the burning sun reflecting on them was clawing at my mind. There were WAY too many rats in the city; I seemed to be aware of. Like suddenly I'd become the rat king and they all had to skitter when I was around.

Maybe I'd liked living in Paris for a few months more than I thought, because I'd started to _hate_ New York.

"So," Sam said, leaning back on my dresser with a sly smile, "where shall we go first?"

I looked back at her, painful spots in my vision from looking at the setting sun shining on the skyscrapers."Hm?"

"We have to go out tonight, shake the cobble-stone outta ya and put the city-slicker back in Ethan Parker."

**Ok, so I've got Mandy Kent and Sam Wayne introduced. I didn't want to directly say who each of their parents were because I don't want to get that far into that side of the story. If you know your comic books, you've figured it out. Ethan's got spider powers, Mandy's superhuman, Sam's a cat lady. ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter; it's a bit longer than the first. I'm not used to writing in the mind of the opposite gender, so excuse anything that doesn't sound right. Thanks for reading, and **_**please**_**review!!**


End file.
